On a Kiwi Beach
by TheAwesomeJellyBean
Summary: Max and Fang go on a holiday to New Zealand what could happen this time. Only a one shot and my first fanfic so plz support.


**Hey this is just a one off and it is my first f.f and please Baer with me and my bad spelling and grammar so yeah**

** Blurb thinning Max and fang went away on a little holiday in desolate New Zealand. What happens when some beach goer sees max swimming and goes to talk to her**

** Only chapter**

**Max POV all the way**

"Fang are you sure the flock will be fine while we are away," seeing his slightly frustrated look in his eyes quickly added, "you know we've never been so far away from each other and there just like my family."

"Look I know that, there my family to but you and I both trust your mum," he said giving me a disapproving look, "plus we only just got on the plane we saw them like 5 minutes ago". And yes we are on a plane.

"You and your stupid logic," I grumbled under my breath.

"you know that i can hear you," replied that ever so annoying voice that belonged to none other than Fang.

"good"

~*~*~many hours later~*~*~after a very long plane ride~*~*~and very stiff bones~*~*~

"Good after ladies and gentlemen noon please fasten your seat-belts as we will be landing in fifteen minutes", said a very raspy voice but that was probably because it was going through an intercom system.

We got off the plane and looked around the strange airport it was so…. So small and apparently we were in the biggest city in New Zealand but we weren't staying there we were going to a place called umm now what was it started with a t, taoue no umm taurea no agh, that's it it's this place called Tauranga.

I looked at Fang who had just walked off to get our luggage. god i love him. did i just say that oh well i do

~*~*~about 3 hours later we had finally arrived at our hotel and OMGEED my bed was so soft~*~*~

Fang looked at me and said "you look so tired but we can't go to sleep or we will turn into nocturnal birds".

I looked at him sideways and said, "Since the doctor won't let me sleep what do you want to do."

Not looking at me he said, "Let's go get something to eat"

" oh yes," i reply just as my stomach lets out a huge growl. you would think i was starved.

~*~*~two or three days later~*~*~

Fang and I had spent the last couple of days on the beach and today would not be any different (or so i thought). Nudge had helped to pack before we left she (of Corse) had snuck out my one piece and had put in a new (thankfully) black bikini at least it had thick straps. After my second swim I had finally got used to the idea and surprisingly nobody looked at me. Well they looked but they didn't stare. Oh did I mention that my wings now retract into my back so ~ Fang, Iggy and I ~don't have to worry about wearing tight tops on public. it happened when we turned 18.

I was swimming by myself while Fang went into our room for some reason.

Then for another reason (and i will only find the answer to one) this dude who was sitting on a surfboard paddled over to me and said in a very slag and laid back tone,"hey honey what you doing out at the beach by yourself and on such a sunny day like this."

I looked at him and swam away not wanting to talk to him.

Then looking back to see his expression only to find him following me. but i just went on swimming away. And then in the spur of the moment I spin round and scream,

"Why the hell are you following me I am not single and I will not cheat on my fiancé." Wow did I just say that, honestly I'm going nuts.

Oh and did I mention that just as I said that Fang showed up.

"Wausi anri haiotly tanga bee", said Fang using our secret language **(honestly I just typed randomly)** in translation he said ~are you ok is he bugging you~

"Nia nia una zeera kana", I replied saying ~no, no all is fine I fixed it~ then talking in English to um well surfboard man and said, "you should probably go now" then turned, took Fangs hand and swam away.

Once we were at a safe distance fang said, "So who's your new fiancé?"

And I replied, "oh didn't you hear Iggy proposed"

"Ha ha very funny Max now spill"

"I only said it to get rid of him, ok"

"Shall we go and relax in our room for a while, eh"

"Yeah, I think it will do us both some good is it possible to have too much sun"

"Ok I'm gona go up ahead something I need to cheek"

"Sure" I say a little confused it was Fang though and fang is strange.

~*~*~ arriving at the room~*~*~

I open the door to see Fang sitting at a table dressed up nice holding a rose, a red rose.

"Max" he breathes slightly nerves walking towards me who I might add is slightly shocked, then he gets down on one knee and says,

"Max my rose, my love, i can not live without you, max, will you marry me"

I blush look down and say, "OMGEED took your time didn't you" I all but screamed then looking at his slightly confused face say, "Nudge, oh and her big mouth"

**I hope you like it and I must admit it was so sweet**

** Xoxoxo **

**Purplefreak111**


End file.
